


Par Avion Art

by Chibifukurou



Category: My Chemical Romance, due South
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This artwork is created for Par Avion by Lucifuge 5 for the DS_C6D Big Bang Challenge.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Avion Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Par Avion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234439) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



  



End file.
